Notwithstanding the current popularity of health, beauty care and fitness activities, global concern has been growing over the degrading general condition and obesity of population, especially children, which is at least partially due to the various modern transportation aids such as motor vehicles, telecommunication and computer systems such as the e-mail and cellular/landline networks, and the leap in the amount and versatility of available electronic, “virtual, world” entertainment including video games and movies. All these factors, besides their obviously positive effects including time and cost savings or rewarding mental experiences, also unfortunately obviate the need to perform physical tasks as traditionally required for achieving similar goals such as transportation from a place to another, or playing a game with friends. Accordingly, this trend negatively affects the general condition of people. In addition, it is well known fact that excessive video gaming and use of computers in general at the cost of physical exercise and real-life contacts may cause serious social and mental problems to children and adults both alike.
Intimidation of people to work out seldom works for long, however, even if the medical basis and benefits behind the regular physical activity is understood by, at least, most adults and some kids. The reason is that the other pastime options are just too tempting for many of us.
In connection with children and despite the fact their parents may control and, when necessary, limit e.g. television/computer usage by managing hardware and/or software-based child lock functionalities of the relevant gear or by active supervision and upbringing of the kids, for example, such control means and upbringing methodology require a lot of work from the parents and may negatively affect their relationship with the kids.